1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a folding bicycle: particularly a bicycle that folds into a compact configuration.
2. The Prior Art
Folding bicycles are commercially available and in significant use particularly where compact storage and improved portability are requirements. For example U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,725 and British Pat. No. 1,250,876 disclose bicycles that fold to bring the wheel closer edgewise but with the handlebars, seat and frame components projecting non-compactly therefrom. Further such prior art folding bicycles weigh between 20 to 40 lbs. or more which further increases the above carrying problem. Accordingly there is a need and market for a foldable bicycle which folds into a configuration of reduced size so as to substantially overcome the above prior art shortcomings.
There has now been developed an improved folding bicycle which folds into compact yet relatively thin configuration and which is of reduced weight for enhanced portability and storage thereof.